<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La clé de son placard by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488778">La clé de son placard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Short One Shot, coming to terms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry n'était pas encore prête à assumer d'aimer Kim, mais elle lui devra beaucoup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La clé de son placard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>La clé de son placard<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>E.R. <span class="small">(Urgences)</span><br/><b>Personnages/Couple : </b>Kerry Weaver/Kim Legaspi<br/><b>Genre : </b>drama<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Michael Crichton, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b> 18, «<i>a couple from a TV show</i>» pour Femslash February (d’une série télé)<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil éventuel : </b>saison 7<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>300</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kerry s’est toujours pensée hétérosexuelle par défaut. Plus jeune, elle n’a jamais pris le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. Elle sait qu’elle n’a jamais été très romantique, même à l’adolescence. Elle a connu des hommes sans être jamais très passionnée. Ça faisait juste partie des choses normales de la vie. Elle mettait le reste sur le compte de sa personnalité réservée et sur le fait que pour compenser son manque de confiance en elle, elle a l’ambition de devenir toujours meilleure – du coup, sa vie amoureuse potentielle passe à l’arrière-plan. <br/>Avec ses antécédents, elle ne compte pas avoir d’enfant un jour. Et moins elle parlera de son mariage raté, mieux ça vaudra. </p>
<p>Puis elle a rencontré Kim et ça a changé sa vie. Kim l’a draguée et elle était effarée de réaliser à quel point elle lui plaît. Sa conclusion après être allée jusqu’au bout avec elle, c’est que c’est… différent. Et qu’elle a aimé. Et elle n’en revient pas. <br/>Accepter de pratiquer le sexe avec une femme ne serait-ce que par curiosité, c’est une chose ; d’éprouver pour de vrai de l’amour pour elle c’est en est une autre ; les conséquences sociales si ça vient à se savoir, c’est encore plus difficile à envisager. </p>
<p>Kerry s’en veut d’avoir été dans le déni si longtemps : quel triste cliché elle fait ! Kim, psychiatre, pourrait la rassurer sur le fait que ça soit classique et citer toutes les explications possibles, mais choisit de ne pas mêler vies professionnelle et privée. Kerry n’a pas envie de ça, de toute façon. </p>
<p>Leur relation est mal partie, avec une mauvaise communication et encore trop à découvrir d’un pan d’elle-même que Kerry n’est pas encore prête à accepter – ça ne pouvait que mal finir, mais ça ouvre la porte à la suivante.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>